Blackrose Prison
Blackrose Prison, or simply, the Rose is a prison located in the southern swamps within the region of Murkmire. The Blackrose Prison is the most notorious prison in all the provinces, being built during the volatile reign of Versidue Shaie that ravaged Tamriel. By game *Blackrose Prison (Online) History Second Era When Reman Cyrodiil III was assassinated in 1E 2920, his Potentate, Versidue-Shaie took over the throne and declared martial law. What followed afterward was years of bloody conflict, which would eventually become the Interregnum. His battlemage, Pelladil Direnni was sent to the region of Murkmire, to construct an Imperial Prison from the remains of ancient Blackrose, originally built from the extinct community of Beastfolk, known as the Lilmothiit. Pelladil was able to create the stronghold within the matter of a single day, summoning an army of Stone Atronachs to create Blackrose Prison. Despite the very little time, it took to completion, the Rose became the most notorious prison, housing the worst criminals deemed so by the already decaying Empire. It was designed specifically for prisoners who wanted to escape. Those who traversed the confines of Black Marsh would never make it, either from the horrible environment, or the angry Naga tribes. Speaking of which, because of the Naga's rebellious nature, they made up a majority of the prisoners. Even after the fall of the Second Empire, the Blackrose Prison continued its reputation, never once falling, but there have been some occasions.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Black MarshOnceA History of Blackrose Prison As time went on, the prisoner ratio of Imperials and Naga were increasing, and the infamy that Blackrose Prison had created was in jeopardy, considering the Naga and their accommodation in Murkmire. As Imperial control over Black Marsh decreased, Blackrose Prison was ultimately abandoned by the Second Empire, to which it was conquered by the Blackguards, a radical group of Naga that made up of the Rose's former prisoners, and their descendants. They swore to kill anyone who threatens Black Marsh, and so they have become hostile to outsiders, more so than the prominent Naga tribes, like the Dead-Water Tribe or the Bright-Throat Tribe, both of whom are based in Murkmire. As time went on, the Blackguards, despite their original noble intentions, had become one of the largest criminal organizations in Black Marsh, bringing in non-Argonians, such as the Imperials of the former Blackrose Prison. The Blackguards remained for quite sometime, taking hold of Blackrose Prison as far as the Alliance War. Third Era In the aftermath of the Imperial Simulacrum, associates of Jagar Tharn, that were not persecuted by the Third Empire were sentenced to the Blackrose Prison. Their time in the Rose was their last remaining years, when they were executed is currently unknown. However, in 3E 432, a prison outbreak had occurred at Blackrose Prison, which resulted in several criminals escaping into the marsh. While the prison faculty covered the patches, and several prisoners returned into confinement, the outbreak has left many worried about their safe being, with corrupted and murderous individuals roaming freely. Although, there are some that believe they would not survive the marsh, considering that the Blackrose Prison is located relatively deep in the province, between Murkwood and Murkmire. Trivia *Despite being named after the city of Blackrose, the prison is only a day's trip from the city. This was likely the case so that it could be introduced in the ESO: Murkmire DLC. Appearances * ** cs:Ruža (väzenie) Category:Lore: Black Marsh Locations